


Sam's home

by teamfreewill_girl



Series: 31 Day Places Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewill_girl/pseuds/teamfreewill_girl
Summary: Sam doesn't understand why Dean consider the Bunker like his home and why he loves his bedroom that much until he finds what is lacking in his own bedroom for him to consider it like a home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like it! English is not my first language so if you spot mistakes you can tell me!
> 
> Enjoy !

Sam never had a place he could call home before. He called the Impala like that sometimes but it was a car and to be honest, he felt like if the car lacked something to be really called home. Then they get the Bunker with his brother and even if they finally had a place for themselves where they could get between hunts and where they had more lore books than Sam ever dreamed of it wasn’t really a home. It was more like an office. A place where they could get their job done efficiently nothing more. So when Dean prepared his own bedroom with his memory foam mattress and his big happy smile on his face Sam didn’t really get it. For Dean, the bunker seemed to be his home but it definitely wasn’t Sam’s.

Even if he never had his own bedroom before - except when he was a 6-month-old baby but he didn’t remember that at all - Sam had to prepare himself his own bedroom. He had a bed and a TV but that was all he didn’t really need more and then slowly but surely he started to add stuff. A bookshelf, he mainly used it to keep some lore books that were the handier and then he started using it to keep the books he loved the most, those he read for his own pleasure and not just to prepare himself for a hunt. Then he added a fluffy rug on the side of his bed so whenever he woke up his feet didn’t immediately touch the hard and cold floor and he could enjoy the nice feeling of a fluffy rug under his feet. Slowly but surely his bedroom became the one he imagined himself having when he was younger thinking he would stop living on the road once adult.  
But the bedroom still lacked something for Sam to really consider it as his home and he couldn’t get what it was and it pissed him off. Maybe he was one of those people who never really get a home. Maybe he could try as hard as he could but his bedroom - and the Bunker - will never felt like a real home for him.

Then one day Dean decided a movie night would be great for Castiel. And apparently, Sam’s bedroom was the perfect place because there were a big TV screen and a bed huge enough for everyone to get on it comfortably to watch the movie. And apparently, Sam’s rule to never bring food or drinks in his bedroom didn’t stop Dean from doing it. But the younger Winchester was sure he would survive to a movie night with Dean and Cas at least that’s what he thought until a fourth person came. The moment he saw Gabriel, Sam knew the night would not be as easy as he thought. The three of them managed to save Gabriel when Castiel learned that he was still alive. The problem was that the Archangel was weak and tired so they had to take care of him for weeks before he could get outside of his bed. They also discovered human things like food and sleep helped to get him in better shape and when Gabriel only wanted to eat candies it was usually Sam who had to force him to eat more healthy food because Dean didn’t saw how salad would help the Archangel to get better and Castiel… Well for him food was food so he didn’t care. Now the Archangel was able to walk alone, to get out of the Bunker and he even managed to get back the use of his wings but his other power still made him tired and weak so he almost never used them. Except when he healed Castiel wings with a smirk on his face saying it was only so Castiel would get back faster after buying candies for him and cause it was a shame his brother had such a crappy car but Sam knew what was the real reason. Castiel missed his wings so much and Gabriel wanted to thank him for saving him so it was the better way to do so but after that Gabe had slept for two long days too tired after using his power.

Back to the night movie. They were all in Sam’s bed watching « How the Grinch Stole Xmas » even if they weren’t even remotely close to Christmas. Cas was making some comments asking Dean why this green non-human wanted to steal Christmas and how did he want to do this cause he was pretty sure Christmas wasn’t a material thing and you can steal only material stuff. And Dean was just smiling at his boyfriend telling him it was just a movie and that he would understand everything by the end of it.  
When the movie ended Dean and Cas get back to Dean’s room and Sam realized Gabe had been really quiet for a long part of the movie he turned toward the Archangel to tell him to go back to his room or wherever he wanted cause he needed to sleep just to realize Gabriel fell asleep. In Sam’s bed. And the Winchester didn’t have the heart to wake him up cause if he fell asleep it meant he needed that he was an Archangel after all and angels don’t need sleep except in Gabe’s case when they are weak after a long time in a place Sam wouldn’t even send Lucifer to. But the taller man didn’t want to sleep on the couch because it wasn’t as comfortable as his bed and in Gabriel’s bedroom because it didn’t feel right to go in his bedroom to sleep there without asking first. It meant there was only one option. Well, Sam’s bed was big so he could probably sleep there without ending with Gabe on his side of the bed or him on Gabe’s side for the night. So Sam decided to sleep there being careful to gently push Gabe on one end of the bed while he would sleep on the other end of the bed.

When Sam woke up it felt weird he had someone in his arms but he was sure he was in the Bunker and he would never take someone in the Bunker to sleep with them. But having someone in his arm when waking up seemed so right that Sam wasn’t sure he wanted to get out of his bed. And it was weird because he didn’t felt that way when he ended up sleeping with someone and waking up with them in his arms. Except when he was with Jess. It felt so right and now it felt even more right and Sam was… he thought maybe that’s how home felt like. He opened his eyes when this thought crossed his mind and he saw Gabriel was in his arms. Tucked tightly there even if now Sam remembered he slept on the other side of the bed the night before.  
He stayed like that with the Archangel still sleeping in his arms watching him and then a little smile light up his face. He knew what his bedroom lacked to be like a real home and if the Archangel wasn’t playing around when he flirted with Sam maybe he could get that. Maybe he could finally see his bedroom like his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it !


End file.
